


Merry Smut-mas

by Vehyn



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Christmas, December - Freeform, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Kink, Romance, Smut, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:55:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27831112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vehyn/pseuds/Vehyn
Summary: A collection of prompts that tangle together in a steamy story for the month of December! Every day will have a new chapter and a new prompt! Lalu and maybe others.
Relationships: Laxus Dreyar/Lucy Heartfilia
Comments: 7
Kudos: 61





	1. December 1st: Quiet

**Author's Note:**

> This story is unedited because between two jobs and studying I'm already dying, so please enjoy 31 days of presents as every day will have a new chapter and new prompt!

Lucy carried the box of decorations up the stairs to the S class lounge, the fluff trim on her dress tickling her thighs as she went. The first of December was something of a sombre event this year, majority of the Guild being out and about, preparing for the festive season, leaving the beer hall quiet and mostly empty. Only a hand full of mages lingered at the bar, served by the ever present Mira who busied herself decorating downstairs when she had time.

“Oy, Blondie.” Lost in thought, Lucy jumped at the familiar nickname, the box in her hands slipped to the floor with a loud clatter.

“Laxus! Don’t scare me like that!” Hand to her chest, Lucy spun, noticing the Guild Master slowly making his way up the stairs. An odd smirk had settled over his lips and she could feel her heart start to race at the sight of it, emotions bubbling to the forefront of her mind.

“I can’t help it when you’re constantly day dreaming like that.” He stopped a few steps down from her, taking in her attire and the dropped box at the top of the stairs, “I hope nothing broke in there. Otherwise I’ll have to make you pay for it.”

At the threat of paying damages, an already broke Celestial mage swirled around, bending over the check the contents of the box before sighing, realising everything was in order. She straightened when Laxus coughed, a warmth suddenly pressing against her the forced her to straighten.

“You know Blondie. You should be more careful with who you bend over around.” His voice was low, a husky tone that had her heart skip a beat.

“Ah. Well, I guess I’m lucky it was you then?” She let out a strained laugh, unable to turn her head to look at him with how closely he’d pressed himself against her back. His hands roamed, one settling against her hip, the other wrapping around her waist, “And nothings broken, so I don’t have to pay for anything.”

He chuckled, breath ghosting over her ear as he spoke, “But there is a fee to pay for coming up here.” He couldn’t help but tease her, his eyes locked on the small bundle of green hanging above the foot of the stairs, “And I intend to be the one to collect.”

Laxus felt himself stiffen, his muscles bunching as he recalled every scenario and fantasy that he’d thought of involving the buxom blonde in his arms. The countless evenings they had spent together fixing documents for the Guild had only deepened his emotions for the woman and he knew he had to find a way to thank Mira for placing some Christmas decorations early.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Lucy swallowed audible, eyes darting around to find what he was talking about only for his hand to wrap around her throat, his fingers pressing her chin up and towards the small bundle of Mistletoe handing from the rafters above the stairs, “Oh.”

She didn’t get a chance to say more as he spun her around, his lips descending quickly on hers. Sweetness exploded in his mouth as his tongue prodded her lips, the taste of her candy cane lip gloss making him groan. Lucy didn’t hesitate to open her mouth to him, her hands fisted in his shirt as he plundered her, stealing her breath and leaving her weak.

He took a step, pushing her backwards towards one of the booths and laid her down. He only paused long enough to take in the dazed look in her chocolate eyes and the pink in her cheeks before her descended once more, this time down her neck, decorating her skin with bites that had her panting. His hand slipped under her dress, caressing her thigh and ass, tracing patterns along her skin and drawing a shallow moan from the blonde vixen under him.

“Laxus. We can’t. Not here.” There was no regret in her voice, the sultry tone letting him know that her only concern was being caught.

“We’re fine. All the S Class mages are on jobs. Mira’s busy downstairs… No one is going to come up here.” Laxus groaned, pressing his hips against hers and drawing another heady moan, “Try to stay quiet, understand?”

Lucy barely managed a nod before he ground down again her, pulling the skirt of her dress up around her hips. One arm held him above her, the other venture around her hip, his fingers slipping under her panties and find the moist centre he’d been craving for months.

“Laxus!” Lucy hissed, her fingers shooting to his hips, her nails biting into his skin and making him groan, “I don’t think I can do this.”

He hesitated for only a second, processing her words before realising he meant her silence. Smirking, he sealed his mouth over hers, prodding at her lips with his tongue, begging for entrance just as he slipped a finger into her, his thumb rubbing circles over her clit, making her jump at the intrusion. With slow, calculated movements, he pumped into her, his member throbbing every time her heat clamped down on him. He added another finger, swallowing her moan as he stretched her, his head fogged with desire.

“I want to do this right you know? Treat you well.” Laxus panted against her lips, adding another finger to her heat and relishing the way she gasped and writhed under him, “So just enjoy this. Because trust me, this won’t be the only time I taste you.”

She wanted to question him, wanted to move and look at him, to take in the moment, but his lips descended on her neck, suckling and biting the junction of her neck and she moaned, losing herself to the feeling, his hand tracing patterns under her dress while his other continued working her.

He moved down slowly, his nose pressing between the valley of her breasts, his breath seeping through the material and making her gasp at the sensation as he made his way down. His fingers, drenched as they were, left a wet mess along her thighs, smearing against his cheek and he settled on his knees, hands pressed firmly to her legs before he buried his face between them, his tongue licking along her slit before he closed his lips around her clit. A choked gasp left her and he glanced up, watching as she pressed a hand against her mouth, her eyes half closed and glazed from desire.

He continued his ministrations, sucking and licking, his fingers soon rejoining the effort as he watched Lucy writhe from pleasure. With each choked gasp and muffled moan, he could feel her getting closer, her walls clamping down on him.

“That’s it Lucy. That’s it. Let go.” Laxus coaxed her, his breath like a phantom touch on her heated skin and she arched, her fingers between her lips in a bid to stop sound from escaping. He was mesmerised by the sight of her coming undone, her walls tight around his fingers as her drew out her release, only stopping when she went lax against the bench. Only when she was spent did he withdraw, pulling away enough to lick his fingers clean while Lucy sat up, a dazed look still on her face.

“Laxus. That was…” At a loss for words, Lucy fixed her hair, eyes darting between his and the bulge she could see in his pants, “But you-“

He silenced her with a quick kiss, standing from his spot on the floor before offering her his hand. Cheeks red, Lucy placed her hand in his moments before their moment was shattered.

“Laxus! Did you want lunch?” Bouncing up the stairs was the ever cheerful Mira, who paused at the top of the stairs to take in the sight of the two blondes.

“No thanks Mira. I’ve already had a snack.” Eyes wide at his words, Lucy stuttered, making the Lightning Slayer chuckled, “Come on Lucy. Let’s go.”

Ignoring the sparkle in Mira’s eyes, Laxus led Lucy from the balcony, plans already forming in his head about how to enjoy his early Christmas present.


	2. December 2nd: Sharing is Caring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know the first chapter was a little rushed, sorry. Working two jobs and studying is hard, I 100% do not recommend doing it. But enjoy chapter 2!  
> Prompt: Are you wearing my shirt

He woke to the smell of cooking food and the faint traces of strawberry on the pillow he had nestled into. Certain that he had dreamt the events of the day before, he felt himself roused from the final clutches of sleep when he took another whiff of the air around him.

“What the fuck?” Confused, and somewhat hopeful, Laxus lurched from his bed, rubbing a hand over his face before searching the floor for his clothes. His boxers located by the foot of the bed, he quickly put them on, trying, and failing, to locate his other clothes in the process. Unwilling to wait, he left the room, wincing as the sunlight glinted off the metal in his kitchen and he felt his heart skip when he noticed a certain blonde adding ingredients to a fry pan.

As quietly as he could, he snuck up behind her, his arms quickly wrapping around her waist while he rested his chin on her shoulder, “What’s the occasion Blondie?”

His voice was still thick with sleep and Lucy shuddered against him, thinking of just how his voice had sounded the night before.

“Oh… I don’t know. Just figured you’d be hungry after… everything.” A blush bloomed across her cheeks at the memories from the day before and she quickly put the food aside, turning the stove off quickly before turning to face him, “Using all that energy should have left you famished.”

A mischievous glint in his eyes was her only warning before his arms slipped down under her ass and hoisted her up, her legs instinctively wrapping around his waist. He pressed a kiss against her ear, relishing the shiver the went through her at the movement, “You think that was everything I had?”

The question left a fire burning in her gut, her body grinding against him in response, “If you keep talking like that you might just have to prove it.”

Lucy’s smirk was the only answer he needed to proceed with his desires and he spun, moving her to sit against the kitchen island before pulling back, his eyes glancing down at her. His brow quirked at the sight however, and her impish smile had his blood running south.

“Is that my shirt?” The purple button up highlighted her pale skin and gave her a glow in the early morning light, her brown eyes glistening and the view before him had him salivating.

“Maybe. I can take it off if you want?” Her hands slowly went for the buttons, popping each one in slow, tantalizing movements.

“Normally I’d love a strip show…” He purred, his hands reaching for the middle of the shirt, “But it’s a good thing I have more shirts.”

Without any warning he ripped the fabric apart, buttons flying and bouncing through his kitchen but he paid little mind, his mouth descending on her neck and drawing a heady moan from the blonde under him. She arched against him, pressing her heat against him, her voice stuttering when his hands found her breasts. Each nipple peaked, awaiting his ministrations as she held herself up on the island, her mind already hazy with lust.

“You’re so receptive. Do you like this Lucy?” His breath was but a whisper against her skin, his lips moving down until he could take one pink peak into his mouth, his efforts rewarded with a sharp whine while he twisted the other nipple with his fingers, drawing out her pleasure,

“Yes. Laxus yes. Please…” Her gasped, wriggling to the edge of the island until she pressed against his length, his straining member just adding to her heat, “Please fuck me.”

He groan, feeling her hand slip between them, rubbing him through his boxers for a moment before slipping under the fabric, her slim fingers wrapping tightly around him, “How can I fuck you when your hand feels so damn good Blondie?” He never thought he’d enjoy a hand job, but the buxom blonde had a natural ability to read his wants and give him exactly what he needed.

“If you think that feels good…” Lucy pushed him back, glad when he allowed the movement and she slipped from the bench, dropping to her knees while quickly freeing his member from his boxers. Thick and pulsing with need, she licked her lips as she took in his girth, her hands holding him before she placed a kiss on his tip, the salty tang of his pre-cum making her hum.

“Lucy. You don’t have t-“ He choked on his words, watching as Lucy took him in her mouth, her tongue running sweeps across his skin and massaging him in a way that had stars exploding behind his eyes, “Fuck!”

She felt him hit the back of her throat and she used her hand to handle the rest of him, making sure he was stimulated while her other hand went to his balls, allowing him as much pleasure as she could manage.

The sound of panting and sucking filled the otherwise quiet kitchen and Lucy had to rub her thighs together to quell the burning, doing her best make up for his gift in the Guild the day before. She would have kept going too if his hands hadn’t buried themselves in her hair and yanked her away from him.

Panting and sweating, his body shaking from his restraint, he looked down at her, staring into her lidded eyes and he pulled her up, grabbing her from the ground before placing her back on the kitchen island, his hand pulling her panties aside before he was in her, pressing in quickly and savagely, his moan answering her yell.

He allowed himself a second to catch his breath, savouring the feeling of her muscles squeezing him before he pulled out, taking a slow pace he knew would drive her crazy. She tried to shift against him, to pick up the speed but he held her by her hips, keeping her firmly planted against the cool marble.

“Fuck. Please. Please Laxus. Don’t do this.” She whined, laying herself down, her hands tweaking and pulling at her nipples.

“But you look so good like this Lucy. Hot and bothered… begging for more.” He moaned before slamming into her, making her scream at the movement before he repeated it, staring down at her hands that had stopped moving, “Keep playing with yourself.”

Like a marionette, one hand slipped down to her clip, pinching it in time with his thrusts, the silk shirt making her slip and slid against the island, his grip on her the only thing keeping her cantered as he pounded into her.

“Like that. Just like that!” Lucy moaned, feeling him pick up speed and the sound of skin on skin had her reaching her end, “Yes. Laxus! La-!” Her legs wrapped around his hips, drawing him into for shallow thrust as she came.

He couldn’t help but admire the sight of her coming apart, her eyes squeezed closed and her body flushed a flattering pink, he continued to thrust into her tight passage, drawing out her release before pulling out himself, his hand wrapping around his member as he came, thick streams coating her pale belly as he finished.

Soaked in sweat and satisfied, Laxus leant over her, smiling at the dazed expression on her face before he placed a tender kiss on her lips, “Good morning to you too Lucy.”

She let out a breathy laugh, allowing the tall blonde to lift her from the bench, “That’s definitely a good wake up.”

“Now let’s get cleaned up. I still have to prove to you how much energy I have.” He smirked at how her mouth dropped before he effortlessly picked her up, kissing her senseless while he staggered his way to the bathroom.


	3. December 3rd: Bend Over

The room was filled with the sound of moans and sloshing water, cool tiles pressed against skin as the shower remained ignored. The room had already become a place of pleasure the day before, but now Lucy was feeling their endeavours in her muscles.

“I don’t… I don’t think I can keep going Laxus.” Back against the wall, her hands fisted in his hair, Lucy’s head lolled to the sit, her eyes squeezed shut as he gave her clit a particularly sharp suck. His fingers buried themselves in her, pumping her walls like his member had only minutes before while his other hand cleaned her skin with a cloth, worshipping her with tender movements.

“You can Lucy. I know you can.” He murmured against her thigh, placing kisses anywhere he could reach.

“I don’t think so. I can’t stand it anymore.” An idea sparked in his mind at her words and he stood slowly, trailing a burning line of kisses and licks up her stomach, between her breasts, drawing a moan from the blonde woman, before he settle by her ear, his hands leisurely caressing her.

“But I think you can. Bend over.” Her eyes popped open at his words and she allowed him to manoeuvre her, turning her to face the mirror before his hand pressed against the back of her neck, forcing her down over the counter, hips supported by the ledge. He nestled behind her, his member proud and erect between her thighs and he rubbed against her centre, allowing her wet heat to coat him, “I want you to watch as I fuck you Lucy. I want to see you come undone…”

Hand still on her neck, he pushed into her slowly, drawing out a sigh from both of them as he buried himself in her heat. His other hand slipped around her waist, finding her nipple and giving it a sharp pinch that had her pucking against him.

“Laxus!” Pleasure fired through her nerves the second he settled into her, any soreness or fatigue gone the instant she felt him fill her to the brim. Her eyes fell shut instinctually only for Laxus to growl, his teeth closing over her neck.

“I said to watch Lucy. Watch me fuck you or I won’t move.”

A whine fell from her lips, drenched in lust that at any other time would have embarrassed her. Instead, she opened her eyes, catching Laxus’ eye in the mirror just as he started moving again. He took advantage of the ledge to power into her, revelling in the way she moan and cried out. He was a proud man, taking pleasure in his ability to please women, but something about the way Lucy responded to him had his blood racing, giving him an unquenchable thirst that he had yet to satiate.

“Please. Please. I can’t-“ A sharp thrust had her at a loss for words, his hands pulling her upright against him. They watch her reflection, lust hazed and desperate, as her breasts bounced while he had his way with her, one hand slipped down between her legs to play with her, forcing her pleasure higher than she had ever felt before.

Head against his shoulder, she moaned into his ear, each one louder than the one before and he clung to her, feeling her cum around him and drip down his thighs. Stuttered groans and what sounded like a sob echoed through the room and he felt himself get close to his own release, using the tightened passage to milk himself, his own member sensitive from how many times he’d finished.

“Fuck…” He growled against her, slowly coming to a stop, feeling Lucy pant heavily in his arms, “I can’t get enough of you.”

Laxus nuzzled her neck, placing sweet kisses against her while she came to, a dazed moan his sign that she was coming to her senses.

“I feel the same… But I need a break.” Lucy muttered, head lolling against him, her legs shaking as he lowered her to the floor. 

“Alright.” He sighed, helping Lucy to the bathtub before lowering them both into it, carefully positioning them to be as comfortable as possible in the warm water before he grabbed the wash cloth again, tenderly cleaning and tending to her abused skin, “We’ll take a break. Then I’ll take you to dinner.”

The mention of a potential date was lost on Lucy as she hummed, enjoying the gentle touches he was giving her, a state of restfulness settling over her. Laxus couldn’t help but chuckle, a plan already forming in his mind.


	4. December 4th: Beg

She knew it was a little cruel, giving him fleeting touches and flashing the occasional extra skin at him. By the time he's shattered his third mug of beer she knew she was pushing it. But the way his nose flared and his eyes flashed in such a wicked, feral way had her heart racing in her chest, spurring her promiscuous side.

The tight white fabric of her dress seemed almost suffocating by the time lunch came around and she felt it was almost a torture to herself to keep up the act. But she suffered it silently as she took a seat beside him for a meal, both blondes passing strained conversation as they ate. 

Using one hand to eat her salad, she let her other hand wander, ghosting over his clothed thigh, fingers tickling along the crux of his crotch. She felt the sharp intake of breathe from him, her own breathe stuttering in response, her fingers twitching against him.

"Lucy…" He hissed under his breath, eyes narrowed as he watched her, his muscles tense as he waited for her next move, "Don't…"

There was a severity in his words that had her pausing, concern shooting through her.

"I'm sorry." She whispered, ducking her head quickly, glancing around to see if anyone had seen. Lucy hadn't told anyone about their trysts, and now concern flared through her, "I didn't-"

A hand pulled her against him and she turned to look up into his eyes, understanding shining within them.

"I didn't mean like that Lucy. I meant if you kept going, I would have been able to stop myself from taking you right here in the guild." 

A blush bloomed across her cheeks, her mouth open in shock at his declaration, "Oh… well. If that's the case…"

Shock was replaced with impish thoughts and she smiled at him, lips curved in a wicked smile. Her hand grabbed his and she pulled him from his seat, the larger blonde allowing the brazen action while ignoring the inquisitive looks from other mages in the guild. Down a familiar hallway and into the common store room, Lucy dragged him with her in the gloom, allowing him only a moment to shut the door quietly before she was on him, hands trailing lines of fire along his skin, her lips leaving searing marks on any skin she could get to along his neckline.

“Fuck Lucy. You’re killing me here.” Laxus groaned, leaning against the door, letting her have her way with him, silently begging for her to delve into his pants and relieve the stress that had been building all day. 

In the dim light he barely made out her smile, something that had his heart skipping a beat as she slowed, her hands crawling along him, fingers barely grazing him through his shirt, her breathe ghosting over the sensitive skin of his neck. 

“I could think of worse ways to go…” Lucy moaned against him, her knuckles skimming past his belt, giggling when he growled low in his throat.

“You little tease-” Laxus choked on his words, feeling her hand grab and squeeze around him, the sensation bordering on painful and yet pleasurable, “Fuck.”

“You need to stay quiet Laxus. Otherwise people will start looking… and we wouldn’t want that, now would we?” She whispered against him, crouching slowly, her hands fluttering along his thighs before settling on his buckle and undoing it deftly. He bit his lip at the sight of her lips resting so close to his clothed member, a strained groan forcing it’s way from his throat. 

Taking his silence as understanding, and relishing the power she held over him, she slowly pulled his buckle apart, his fingers slipping against the tight muscles of his abdomen as she did so, letting him know that she was ever so close to pulling his zipper down and freeing him. 

“Damn it Lucy. You look so fucking hot.” A hand slipped into her hair and he watched, the darkness only enhancing her features, her eyes glinting mischievously in the shadows.

Allowing him a moment of command, she pulled his zipper down, realising that her suspicions were now confirmed, “Went commando today I see? Were you anticipating something today? Something that may have needed quick access?”

The mirth in his voice would have irked him on any other occasion, but knowing she was so close, so willing, had him biting his tongue. Instead, he seared the image of her taking him in her mouth into his mind, memorising how her hand barely managed to wrap around him, and her lips stretched to accommodate him in her tight heat. A large part of him wanted to grab her by the hair and pull her away just so he could have her other passage, but the look of determination and wicked delight had him pausing while pleasure took over.

Lucy could see when she’d won him over, her tongue darting across rippled flesh, tasting his salty tang at the back of her throat before she moaned, enjoying the way he shivered as he felt the vibrations race along his length. She had one of the most powerful men in Fiore in the literal palm of her hand and she treasured the feeling it gave her, as though she’d been struck by a bolt of his lightning. She had never felt so invigorated, her free hand fondling and playing with his balls, enjoying the way it made his face pinch in pleasure. 

She squeezed his balls, carefully gauging his reaction to the hint of pain given to him and she was pleasantly surprised when she made him pant, his eyes cracking open just enough to watch her.

“Do you like that Laxus?” She moved away, her hands continuing their ministrations, her nails scrapping the sensitive underside of his member, “Tell me.”

Her voice held a tone in it the begged him to disobey her, her nails a dangerous and yet tantalising warning to him.

“I like it. Fuck I love it Lucy.” He panted her name, his hand in her hair tightening, drawing a quiet moan from her, “It feels good. So good.”

He choked when she squeezed his balls again, her teeth nipping at his tip that caused the familiar tingle to start in the base of his spine.

“Mavis! Lucy. Like that.” He shuddered, pressing harder into the door to angle his length down her throat, feeling himself hit the back of her throat when she paused, her nails applying only the smallest amount of pressure and he whined, his muscles straining at his impending release. Her heat vanished and he glanced down at her, his chest heaving.

“Beg.” The word dripped like honey from her lips, “Beg for it Laxus.”

Stunned by her demand, and yet aroused none-the-less, he could do nothing but stare at her shadowed form, the light from under the door illuminating her just enough so he could see the way she pouted up at him, her hand suddenly tightening on his balls. 

“You don’t get to come unless you beg me for it Laxus. If you don’t, I’ll get up right now and leave you here.” Her pout turned into a smirk, pressing her lips ever so slightly to his length, her hand at his base tightening for a second before releasing him again.

“Fuck!” Laxus gulped audibly, teetering on the brink of his release and he whined, throwing his head back against the door with a dull thud, “Fuck. Lucy. Please. Please finish me. Put my dick in your mouth and suck me off.”

Desire clouded his mind, his lightning sparking at the feel of her heat closing over him again and she picked a relentless pace, the sound of slurping and sucking filling the room and he barely contained his yell when his release finally hit, the feel of her squeezing him, pain and pleasure combining in his head to fuel a blinding finally that had his knees shaking, his hips thrusting dully against the back of her throat as she took it all in, her muscles working around him to milk him dry. 

Heaving for breath, his mind slowly coming back together from the pieces she had blow it into, he blinked sluggishly down at her, noticing the glint of pride and lust that glistened in the brown depths. 

“I’ll get you back for that.” He never thought it would be pain that added to his sexual appetite, but the blonde vixen before him had shown him that it added another pleasurable layer to one of his favourite past times. 

She laughed, straightening his pants quietly before standing, challenging him with the defiant look in her eye, “I’d like to see you try.” 

Ignoring how tired and spent he was, she carefully pushed him out of the way before leaving the room, humming as she went, allowing him to collect himself in peace as she thought of other ways to get to him.


	5. December 5th and 6th

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: You can Take It and Shy

He loved the sight of her on her hands and knees, her moans muffled by the rumpled sheets beneath them. But something nagged at him, and as his hands landed a gentle slap against her ass, he felt his breath catch, his member twitching within her. 

Slowing, he ignored her whine, taking in the view of Lucy’s behind with obvious appreciation. Hands tracing her pale skin, he resumed a slow pace, drawing out her pleasure, gently working her skin with his hands. Carefully, he positioned one hand to her other entrance, his finger prodding gently, gauging her reaction as he massaged it. 

“L-Laxus?” Lucy stuttered, both aroused and hesitant towards his actions, “What are you doing?” 

Curious, Lucy held her breath when she felt his finger leave briefly before returning to her skin wet, his thumb pressing harder than before, pushing past the puckered entrance. 

“That’s it Lucy. Just like that. Breath…” Lust coated his voice, his eyes never once moving from her entrance, watching as his finger pressed just beyond the band of muscle, “I’ll go slow.” 

Her mind warred within her, thoughts of how dirty his actions were fighting with the curious pressure that had started building in her abdomen. She felt his finger press in deeper, a twinge of pain flaring through her before he retreated, setting a gentle pace to match his thrusts. 

“I don’t know Laxus…” Lucy panted against the mattress, turning her head to glance up at him, shocked to find the rapt fascination on his face. His nose flared in time with his finger pressing into her and he had all but stopped moving as he watched. 

“Just breath Lucy. If you really don’t like it, I’ll stop.” Despite the disappointment in his voice, he stopped moving entirely, watching her carefully, his hand and length remaining entrenched within her. 

Her nose pinched, eye brows drawn down as she thought. She had been through a lot with the blonde man above her and she couldn’t help the blush that bloomed on her cheeks at the thought of going further, experiencing something she’d never thought to have happen before. 

“No need to be shy Lucy, you’re beautiful. Every single part of you.” His free hand ghosted over her hip, finding her clit and giving it a pinch, distracting her. Despite his words though, she couldn’t help but feel awkward, unsure and yet curious about what he was offering. 

“I just… It’s weird. I’ve never…” She jumbled her words, a thousand thoughts trying to vocalise themselves, “I mean… I’ll try it. At least, see how it is anyway…” The red spread from her cheeks down her neck and she looked away, wiggling her bottom when he gave her bud a particularly sharp tweak. 

“I promise, the second you say stop, I’ll stop.” His voice was low, husky even, as he resumed his ministrations, replacing his thumb with his pointer and slowly entering her passage again, allowing his finger to rub at her walls, stimulating her as best as he could. After a few shallow thrusts, his hips joined to movement, matching his finger and drawing a strained moan from the blonde woman. 

Another fingers prodded at her, pressing in carefully, his eyes jumping between her entrance and her face. He paused when both fingers rested as far as they would go, allowing her to catch her breath before he pulled out of her heat, his member twitching at the cold air. 

Lucy moaned at the lose of him, her mind focusing solely on a different kind of fullness in her and she chanced a press against his hand, encouraging him to move, her discomfort disappearing. 

He took her cue with gusto, setting a pace that would work her up, his other hand slipping up her torso to her breasts, shifting his attention to them in a bid to distract her. 

“Breath Lucy. Enjoy it.” He hit a point in her that had her buck against him, the sensation sending a trill through her, “That’s a girl.” 

She focused on him, on his words, and the alien feeling that started taking over and she couldn’t help the moans that slipped from her. The last thing she had expected was to enjoy the feeling and surprise shot through her when he removed his hand from her, the sudden hollow feeling leaving her desolate. 

“Laxus… What-“ Her words died on her lips when she felt his tip at her entrance, her pucker hole feeling the wetness of him. Nerves flared and her mouth went dry, suddenly unsure.

“It’s alright Lucy. I’ll go slow. Trust me. It’ll hurt at first. And if it’s too much, you just say so.” He pressed forward, groaning while he pushed past her entrance, his hand guiding the tip in and out, allowing her a chance to make up her mind. When she nodded, her eyes squeezed shut. 

Pacing himself, he pushed in further, hesitation only when she cried out, her hands fisting in the sheets. Despite her discomfort, he pushed forward, still slow, watching in fascination as she swallowed him up, her virgin muscles squeezing tight around him and leaving him panting. He knew she hurt, the way her walls spasmed around him was enough of an indicator and he pulled out carefully, before repeating the motion, coaxing her to open up. 

“That’s a good girl Lucy. Take it. You can take it all…” Whispering, his hand found her clit again and he moved his other to her other entrance, toying with her, distracting her in pleasurable ways he knew would get her to relax. 

Before long, his motions became familiar and she sighed, feeling the length of him slip fully into her channel, the rigid heat making her stomach flutter. Her mind had gone quiet, pleasure hazed and lust fuelled, simply feeling the sparks as he retreated once more, her body craving to be filled. 

It wasn’t lost on him either, at her acceptance, the way her body pulled him in more and more and he was only too happy to oblige. He leant over her, pulling her against him as he thrust, picking up the pace in response to her cries. 

Her body quivered against him, sensations overloaded at the feel of his member in her, his hands toying with her as he continued on, his own body tensing above her. 

“Fuck Lucy. You feel so tight.” He groaned into her ear, his hips bucking, losing their rhythm as he closed in on his release, “I want you to come with me. I want to feel you cum.” 

His voice was like sin, acting like a hot brand against her skin and she felt her muscles squeeze, vision flashing white in time with her yell, a wordless call of pleasure. In the haze of it all, she felt him twitch inside her, muscles clamped tight around him as they were and heat filled her, filling a place in a way that hadn’t been filled before and a smaller tremor travelled through her, fuelling her climax and prolonging the pleasure he had given her. 

The only sound that remained was that of their pants, both trying to catch their breath and collect themselves enough to disengage. It was Laxus that managed to move first, pulling out of her with care, wincing at the pained moan that escaped her as he did so. 

Without him to hold her, she crumpled onto her front, her face flushed and drenched in sweat. Gingerly, he grabbed a cloth from the bedside, wiping her thighs as best he could while she came around, her eyes fluttering open to reveal dazed brown orbs. 

“How you doing there Blondie?” His voice was gentle, abandoning the cloth to brush her hair back from her face, chuckling softly when she lazily met his gaze. 

“I feel…” She paused, trying to find the best way to describe the new sensation, “I feel good. I’m definitely sore. But that felt… I mean…” 

Suddenly realising what she had achieved pleasure from she stopped, eyes wide and cheeks flaring vivid red, quickly looking away from him as he laughed. 

“No need to be shy Lucy. You felt amazing.” With care he only seemed to show her, he helped her from the bed, fully intent on taking care of her like she deserved.


End file.
